


Sweet

by Applefallarchive



Category: Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes
Genre: Fluff, M/M, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: Patrick's spoiled rotten, though, by sweet words and pretty things and Travie knows with some sweet talking he'll get him to come out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I looooooove travtrick so here's a quick lil drabble

He's in a mood.

Travie can tell. Patrick hasn't left the bed, covered in blankets and pillows and wearing one of Travie's old shirts. He hasn't spoken, and Travie knows he's awake.

Patrick gets terrible mood swings sometimes. When he's feeling bad or down or just insecure, this is how he'll get. It pains Travie to see him like this, but it's hard to fix when Patrick doesn't communicate.

Travie sits at the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath. "Baby?" He asks softly, placing one large hand on the Patrick sized lump. Patrick grunts in response, clearly not in the mood for talking.

"C'mon, sugar. Come out and tell me what's wrong." Travie tries sweet words, urging him out with soft pleading. He won't force him out and he won't yank the covers from his head. That would be rude, and he's not rude.

Patrick's spoiled rotten, though, by sweet words and pretty things and Travie knows with some sweet talking he'll get him to come out. "C'mon, baby. Let me see that pretty face. I miss you." Travie coos. "Let me make it all better, okay?" 

There's a few moments of silence before the covers begin to slip away and Travie sees strawberry blond hair and blue green eyes, a little watery. Patrick holds his arms out and Travie scoops him up, hugging him close.

It doesn't take longer than a moment before Patrick begins to cry, soft sniffling and whimpering into Travie's shoulder. Travie doesn't know what set this off, but he'll be there for him every step of the way. "It's okay, it's all right." Travie soothes, rubbing circles into his back.

Patrick eventually stops crying and looks up at him with puffy red eyes. "Better?" Travie asks, brushing away his hair from his eyes. Patrick nods and hugs him again, allowing Travie to squeeze him tight.

"I was just sad. I don't know why." Patrick whispers, shifting in Travie's lap. "I know it's stupid, but I'm sorry."

Travie brushes a hand through his hair again. "It's not stupid, baby. It's okay to feel sad."

Patrick doesn't protest, probably too tuckered out to. "Let's lay down for a bit." Travie says softly, and lays him down. He lays next to Patrick and spoons him close, kissing his shoulder and his head and just hugging him right. He's glad Patrick's better, and he's glad that he was there to comfort him.

 

There's nothing better to Travie than being able to make Patrick happy.

**Author's Note:**

> omg I can't figure out how to write this second chapter of caving in, but I promise that it'll be out soon!


End file.
